


Princess~

by Lyv3Wyr3



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cyrus being a little dominant, Extremely light angst, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am basing this off the game, I dont even watch the anime, Kisses, Lets play spot the hamilton reference!, OOC, Psssst. Its a lot, Reader is 21 btw, Yeah I listened to really sappy music while I wrote this, and eyes, first kisses actually, i guess thats it, lets see how many times I can say "dear" in one fic, lots of fluff, oh yeah heads up I'm a troll uwu, that I haven't played, this is a gift, uhhh no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: “There you go, Princess,” he said obviously referencing cinderella. A hand was put in front of her and she soon realized the pretty stranger was offering to help her up. She hesitantly took his hand and he quickly pulled her up. Too quickly to be honest. She went tumbling into his chest. She blushed feeling frozen as she stared up into his nonchalant orbs.“Sorry…” she said fiddling with her sleeves. She was hoping that he would blame the pink tint on her cheeks to the harsh cold that was to be felt on the mountain.“Don’t be,”
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Reader, Akagi | Cyrus/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Princess~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyrhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts).



> I hope you like this lol. It took me a while I'm so sorry-

Her first encounter with the tall handsome trainer was… a bit _odd_ to say the least. She met him at that mountain all that time ago. The forceful wind of the mountain blew her curly locks every which way. The loose rocks under her feet gave every now and then causing her to trip. How she wished she could go take a long deep gulp from the multiple pools of water she had encountered on her way. Their shining ripples seemed to taunt her, reminding her of how thirsty she was. A quick peek around the corner revealed something she really didn’t want to see. A skillfully crafted staircase stood in front of her, proud, tall, and _steep_. She felt as if her knees would give out if she took another step, but _stairs_? _Really universe, really_? As she took a step her shoes slipped off causing her to go tumbling forwards.

“This world is so unfair!” She screamed, believing no one was around her. She climbed to her knees, feeling very discouraged.

“That is true,” said a gruff voice from above her. She looked up into the pale blue oceans staring back at her. There was a man who seemed to be in his late 20’s with hair to match his eyes who was bent over slightly, hovering over her with his hands tucked behind his back. A symmetrical emotionless face scanned her figure causing her to blush. She couldn’t help but feel self-conscious under his gaze. “Here, let me help you with this,” he said picking up her shoe. “May I?” he asked. As to what she had no idea. Then it hit her. He was helping her with her shoe.

“T-Thank you,” she said as he slipped the shoe on her foot and re-tied her laces.

“There you go, Princess,” he said obviously referencing cinderella. A hand was put in front of her and she soon realized the pretty stranger was offering to help her up. She hesitantly took his hand and he quickly pulled her up. Too quickly to be honest. She went tumbling into his chest. She blushed feeling frozen as she stared up into his nonchalant orbs. 

“Sorry…” she said fiddling with her sleeves. She was hoping that he would blame the pink tint on her cheeks to the harsh cold that was to be felt on the mountain.   
  
“Don’t be,” he said with a shrug. She could have sworn she saw the faintest traces of a smirk trying to find it’s way onto his lips. "You know… according to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded. There should have been no strife,” he sighed, eyes leaving hers to look around him with distaste, “But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it... I find the state of things to be deplorable..."

His, fairly short, speech on how the world began spotlessly but corrupted itself because of human spirit left a sour taste in her mouth. As did the way he stormed off without giving her a name to go with the voice that would be heard in her dreams for the foreseeable future. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t get the authoritative man out of her head. Which _truly_ sucked seeing as she thought she would probably never see him again.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

As she was leaving the Celestic ruins she was met with those steel cold eyes once more. A flash of recognition shown in his when he looked at her. He turned his attention to the wall. "There appears to have been an insignificant struggle here. Everyone should step back and view things from a bigger perspective. Yes, a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale,” she hummed in agreement. To be fair what he was saying made sense.

“What’s your-”

“ My name is Cyrus,” he said, his attention flickering to her momentarily before he seemed to get lost in thought once more. He ran his hand along the cool rock, “I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. However, that power seems to be unavailable here…”

“Listen, Mister. As cool as your cause sounds I don’t think I like the way I have a feeling you plan on accomplishing it,” ‘ _I also don’t like the way you ignore me as if I don’t exist…_ ’ she mumbled under her breath.

“We've met before, yes? It was at Mt. Coronet, was it not, my dear?” he purred turning to her and smiling, his arms once again behind his back. He took a few steps closer to which she matched with a few nervous steps back of her own. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the stranger, no. She was just a bit intimidated (and quite flustered) by him. “If you discover any power derived from the legends of Sinnoh, inform me. For that power is what I need to create my new world." he all but commanded. 

“I don’t work for you,” she snapped with a very unconvincing glare. 

He chuckled lowly. “That may be true dear, but I have a feeling you’ll do what I ask anyway,” he placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him, “won’t you dear?” The feeling of his cold fingers on her burning skin sent shivers up her spine. She bit her lips as her eyes flickered down to his lips momentarily. He was staring at her with that smirk she knew he had in him. She felt drawn to him, and when she saw him begin to lean in she did as well. Their lips barely brushed he pulled back, seemingly troubled by something. “See you later, princess,” he said quickly pulling away from her once more.

And with that he left her, walking away with a smug look on his face. She brought her fingers to her lips and cursed herself for being so willing to kiss a stranger. Still, she couldn’t stop wishing he hadn’t stopped. She wished he hadn’t left.

* * *

Lets fast forward, shall we? It turns out the two had been fated to be together. At the moment they stood across from each other. (Y/N) had just defeated Cyrus at a battle. He just stood there looking very intrigued by the girl in front of him. "Interesting. And quite curious,” he remarked turning his head to the side.

He sighed. "I see. You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion toward Pokémon. ...How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality-”

“Oh shut it,” (Y/N) said causing him to look at her dumbfounded, “You feel emotions, Cyrus. You just refuse to admit it even to yourself, and especially to others,” the younger girl took a few steps toward him, “And you can’t convince me otherwise.”

“Well I hate to disappoint you Ms. (L/N) but you’re wrong-”

“Liar.”

He huffed annoyed. “Would you stop cutting me o-”

  
  
“If you didn’t feel anything why’d you try to kiss me?” She asked obviously getting upset, “you obviously noticed that I _kinda sorta_ was interested in you. Were you just playing games?” If she had been actually paying attention to him she would have seen that even in the dim lighting he had flushed a _deep_ red. 

“... (Y/N) look at me…” he said softly stepping so that he would be right by her side.

“No! Why _should_ I? It’s obvious you don’t care about me so I’m not going to care about you!” She griped, childishly putting her hands over her eyes. She heard him growl quietly. She felt her body heat up because of how close he was. He was so close that she could feel the warmth from him.

“I said,” he grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled them away from her eyes, “Look at me,” he commanded low and huskily, “I’m only going to say this once. I. Don’t. Like. You.”

She bit her lip and shook her head. “Then why are you holding my hands so tightly?” She asked moving her wrists down and interlocking their fingers, “Why haven’t you pushed me away? Why have you smiled at me every time I’ve seen you? Why do you so obviously itch to be near me? And most importantly, you still haven’t answered my question,” she felt herself grow braver as he held her hands tightly. As if he felt that if he let go she would just fade away, _"_ _Why did you try to kiss me?”_ She asked softly.

He felt unable to respond. “I-I…” he growled once more as he bent over slightly so that he was level with her, “I don’t remember what you’re talking about,” he lied, “doesn’t sound like me at all.” He found himself rubbing gentle circles on her hand despite himself. This just made him get angrier. Why was he… feeling? This wasn’t normal. He had completely planned on kissing her that day. Why? What made her so special? She was just like everyone else… wasn’t she? She was average in looks and seemed not to have very powerful pokemon. Though he did find her childishness charming and her personality adorable...

“God, you’re such a _god dang liar!_ You just don’t want to admit that I’m right!” She exclaimed.

“Now, Mrs. (L/N), I don’t believe I gave you permission to talk to me like that," he growled lowly, "Where’s that timid girl I met on the mountain, princess?”

“I am not a maiden in need of defending Cyrus, I am grown! And I’m a dragon, not a princess,” she growled, annoyed by how he kept trying to make her into something fragile. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to tame you,” he said taking one of his hands out of hers to put it under her chin and bring her face to his as he had tried all that time ago. She felt herself start to lean in, but stopped herself right when their lips had brushed against each other once more.

  
  
“No,” she said shaking her head “ _No_. You don’t get to play with my emotions like this!” She exclaimed angrily, taking her hands back and stepping away from him. He pouted from the sudden lack of contact but covered it up as he straightened his collar and cleared his throat. “Tell me you like me. Admit you have emotions. Or don’t and actually act like you don’t. Stop playing games, Cyrus!”

“I’m not!” He yelled just as loudly.

  
  
“Then tell me the truth! And tell me why you keep lying!”

“Fine! **I like you** (Y/N)! I have since I first saw you! And it makes me just as weak and flawed as everyone else to feel what I feel for you so I didn’t want to admit it!” He exclaimed in a thick voice. “Because I was…”

  
  
“ _Afraid..?”_ (Y/N) offered. He bit his head and nodded once. She sighed. She stepped over to him once more and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. He sighed contently and hesitantly snaked his arms around her back. “There’s no reason to be afraid. I don’t plan on hurting you. Plus, it feels really nice to have feelings for someone,” she said tracing figure 8’s on his back with her fingertips. He leaned into her touch and she smiled. The poor boy was so obviously touch starved.

He finally pulled back as his hand held on to hers. He cupped her cheek as he gazed deeply and seriously into her eyes. “W-What are you doing?” she asked, feeling flustered by how intense his gaze was.

“This,” he put her arm around his neck and put his now free hand around her waist and pulled her to him. He desperately crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her deeply. She made a muffled squeak in surprise, but when she tried to push away he just pulled her closer. She quickly melted into his arms as her head went fuzzy and her knees weak, but with how tightly he was holding her there was no chance she was going anywhere that wasn’t closer to him. Her hands went up to his hair as she twirled a strand around her finger, whereas his bunched her yellow sweater up in his strong hands. 

All too soon they pulled away from each other breathlessly. “Wow,” she panted, “You really do like me,” she giggled.

“Oh hush,” he said before pulling her back in for another kiss. He hated admitting he was wrong, but… maybe not everything in the world was completely corrupt. No. Not everything. And definitely not his princess.


End file.
